The Super Theorist 7: Royal Macintosh
by Roy J. Macintosh
Summary: The ultimate story behind Mike Schmidt's identity and the story behind Fazbear Entertainment.


Hello internet, my name is Roy Macintosh.

For those who don't know, I do have a keen interest in the steam game, Five Nights at Freddy's. It's a game where you're on your toes and must survive a week in a pizzeria where four animatronics are attempting to capture and stuff you in a suit; killing you the process. Seems simple enough, and yet the game dives into a theory that make it scarier than it already is

The following theories have shown to be accurate enough to be true for the game's lore; follow me here as I'm running by these as the truth. 1) The five animatronics stated are indeed the five children that were murdered. 2) The Golden Freddy in the game's present time serves as an hallucination, evidence being that Mike is shown to hallucinate looking at the cameras during the game. 3) The phone is said to be in the real golden freddy, but was quietly buried after being stuffed in the suit. With all that said, there was one theory that truly interested me. A theory made by tumblr user, Xauric.

It basically claimed that the player is a new animatronic, the Fazbear gang are actually putting you back in a suit, and you are the reason that there is a need for maintaining power. However, there are some question with this and from what has been gathered. What's the point of staying there? Why stay five nights for $4 an hour? What and where is the real fifth animatronic? How can you explain the sequel? So now, my here's my story. Bear with me here. Did you see what I did there? Let's roll back to the point of the animatronics moving around.

So, Fazbear Entertainment wanted to make sure the bots didn't lock in place, so they were set in roam mode. Now yes, there emwere/em five animatronics at the time, but one decided to leave the place entirely at night; the night being a perfect time to escape. The fifth questioning animatronic was one that got away. Reasons for ditching Freddy's is possible that it wanted to escape the constant day by day formula; the relentless standing and singing. Being that the animatronics actually have a good A.I, they do have a way of learning about their surroundings. Now, not wanting any more destruction of their business, they tried keeping the loose machine a secret while it wasn't long before the first guard (the phone guy) checked in and eventually "checked" out.

Getting back to the fifth machine (I'll call him Mike), he got the job at Fazbear's because it was only place the machine could find as trustworthy, a safezone if you will. As for the need of a paycheck, a machine's A.I, even way back when, can tell when it needs something by means of basic self troubleshoot; after all, it is a haunted animatronic. With the money, it can be repaired with help from those who hired it, as the machine can't consider itself human therefore won't know what to do.

As for why they bother to accept the robot, it's because they could use it instead of getting rid of it. A machine willing to work for them did sound like a great advantage. Also, it is to cover up the possible rumors that a machine went rogue from Freddy's, thereby destroying the business entirely. So, for extra coverage on their new agenda, those working with Mike hook up him up to a stable trap chair so it can't escape again. Until the week is over, Mike is literally stuck in Freddy's, from dawn 'til dusk, until the final night shift. As said in Xauric's theory, "You're kept inside the security office, because that's the only facility you'll ever use." This can also explain why you have such limited power.

Another quote from Xauric's theory claims em"Why are you constantly using power, even if you aren't using anything, like the doors, lights, or cameras? Because animatronics need power too, especially a security bot." The night shift specifically states from 12 am to 6, so the mechanics reprogrammed for the building's power to go off at 6 am in save Mike from powering down permanently; forcing the workers to pay for powering you every time.

Now, the other animatronic's involvement are a simple story. They consider Mike a threat after ditching them and now taking control of watching their nightly actions. Being the one that left Freddy's and the others behind, it is considered a plot of revenge. If they were to catch Mike, they not only stuff you back in a suit, they will make sure you'll never escape; remember, Fazbear Entertainment was not responsible for Mike's safety.

For how Mike dies, it's complex but explainable. Freddy and the gang are indeed still putting you back in the suit, but you are trapped in the power system until you are freed by means of the mechanics of the place. Once they get to you, they rip you out of your assigned place; stripping you of your only source of power. Even if the building's power goes out or not, your power is still draining and it will only be a matter of time before you flatline while you're back in a suit; the very thing you were trying to escape.

As for the phone guy, he makes sure to instruct the machine of gameplay detail. Going through the experience himself, the gang believed phone guy was you. This explains why they wanted not to straight kill him, but to put him back in a suit.

Now explaining Mike Schmidt being the machine's name, it's suddenly provable. It be the name of one of the children that was murdered. While the newspaper clippings never gave away any names, this really can't be ruled out yet.

Finally, let us explain golden freddy and it's purpose. I still stand by the fact that it's an hallucination, but of what exactly? Looking back again to the missing children incident, where it has said the murderer dressed up in a Freddy suit to earn the kid's trust. It never said which kind of Freddy suit the murderer wore, so it's possible that the he was in the Golden Freddy. Being that you, the player, the fifth child knew this and the machine, now, is remembering and is haunted by the golden Freddy, your killer, while on duty. The creator, Scott Cawthorn, did proclaim that Freddy's place is haunted. That explains why sudden flashes of the words "IT'S ME" and a picture of Freddy with human eyes appear. It not only reminds Mike of his past fate, but the Golden Freddy symbolizes his possible future if chance he loses. As for the game crashing every time you keep staring at the Golden Freddy, it actually means that you, the animatronic, has short-circuited and straight died.

There, that explains the entire story of Five Nights at Freddy's. It all revol-WAIT, WHAT ABOUT THE PART OF THE SEQUEL? Ah yes, that was pretty exaggerated, but I can explain a little more of the story.

You see, after being released from the original Freddy's (after tampering with the animatronics), Mike was forced to go into hiding again. However, after Fazbear Entertainment had some time to regain strength and expand some more, Mike decided to head once more to the only place that it considers "trustworthy". With the new conditions of the office, however, Mike is reluctant to come back. The employers ensures by "saying" the old animatronics are dead and the new animatronics are safe at night. Mike is still backing on this deal, so the employers give him the day shift and instruct him to give the shift details to the night worker. Since he's an animatronic, he should have vocals so that makes it possible the Mike is the new phone guy. But that's just a theory, a GAME THEORY! Thanks for reading, and special thanks to Xauric for the inspiring you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I'm Roy Macintosh, love and peace.


End file.
